1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub for use with bicycle spokes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub that maintains spoke nipples in spoke openings of the hub.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle wheel. Bicycle wheels are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble.
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub portion, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The spokes extend outwardly from the hub to the annular rim. The annular rim has a recess for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel were thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spoke portions thereto. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with a flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples that secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipple is installed in a nipple hole formed in the rim, the spoke is inserted through the hole of the hub flange with the flange of the inner end of the spoke engaging the hole of the hub flange. The male threads on the outer ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim. It is desirable in the bicycle industry to have as few spokes as possible. One problem with conventional spokes is the concentrated stress applied to the rim. Moreover, if fewer spokes are used, the stress on the rim becomes increasingly larger.
Recently, some bicycle wheel designs have reversed the spoke arrangement so that each of the spokes has an outer portion secured to the rim and a threaded end secured to the hub. The inner end can be secured to the hub via conventional spoke nipples. The conventional spoke nipples typically include a head portion and an internally threaded shaft portion. However, in these bicycle wheels, it can be difficult to install the spokes in the hub. Moreover, once installed in the hub, it can be difficult to retain the spokes in the hub. Furthermore, such bicycle wheels can be complicated and expensive to assemble and manufacture.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle hub that maintains spoke nipples in spoke openings in the hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that allows spokes to be easily installed in spoke openings in the hub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that uses spoke nipples to mount spokes in the spoke openings of the hub.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that maintains spokes in the spoke openings of the hub using spoke nipples.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that is relatively simple and inexpensive.
The foregoing objects can be obtained by providing a bicycle hub for use with spoke nipples. The bicycle hub includes a hub axle and a hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has a tubular center portion and a first mounting portion coupled to a first end of the center portion. The center portion defines an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported in the interior passageway. The first mounting portion has a plurality of first spoke openings extending axially to a first free edge and a plurality of first protrusions extending radially inwardly from the first mounting portion. The plurality of first protrusions are fixedly coupled to the first mounting portion.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.